Castiel-111
Lieutenant Commander Castiel-111 '''is a main protagonist of the fanfiction series the Ronin Chronicles. He was a Spartan-II commando, master assassin, 3rd Generation Freelancer under the callsign '''Agent Ghost, and a Reaper. Character History 'Early Life' Born on September 7, 2511, Castiel was among the few selected for the Spartan-II Program. He was taken to Reach to undergo four years of basic and advanced Spartan training. At age 10, Castiel and two other children were selected to undergo the advanced Special Operations training within places known only as "The Temples" located in several planets across the inner colonies in an attempt to create the ultimate infiltration soldier or Assassin. Three years of harsh training had passed before the three children were brought back to Reach to finish their final year of Spartan training before they received their Augmentations. At age 14, Castiel and the Spartan-II's went through their final stage of Spartan training and received their augmentations. In the following months, Castiel would attend the funeral of those who died during the augmentations. He would also go on to obtain his MJLONIR Armor variants. Three years after he received his Armor variants, Castiel was assigned his first assassination mission. The target, was none other than Admiral Mattius Drake. This man was the former Commander of the UNSC Battle group 9, and now serves as the main Fleet Commander for the United Rebel Front. This contract was Castiel's introduction to the Insurrectionist Wars, and would play a big part in the years to come. 'Insurrectionist Wars' In 2528, A year after his success in the elimination of Mattius Drake, Castiel was assigned to a Torch and Burn Operation in the outer colonies. The objective was to locate and eliminate a rising power of Insurrectionists known as the Faust Der Macht. This fascist Insurrectionist force was a remnant of one of the two factions that fought during the Interplanetary Wars in the early part of the 22nd Century. Led by General Isaac Shaoze this group hopes to bring much if not all of the outer colonies under it's control and establish a new fascist regime. If they were to succeed in their goal, the UNSC defenses within the outer colonies will be crippled. Within a year time frame of being assigned to this mission, Castiel manages to bring down the entire Faust Der Macht organization with the assassination of General Isaac Shaoze, this led to the subdivision of the remaining Faust Der Macht forces in an attempt to complete their own smaller goals. However, this threat was quickly neutralized by ONI Special Forces. Two years after this event Castiel was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant within ONI Special Ops due to outstanding combat performance and command capabilities. In 2541, Castiel is deployed to assist in the training of Special Operations units in zero gravity environments on Luna. During this time he is asked to evaluate a single cadet on her strategic command performance, to which he replies with a detailed audio log about her positives and negatives on and off the field, as well as what she may be capable of in the future. 'The Battle of Selene' In 2545 Castiel is assigned to shadow the 66th Prototype Testing Division GARM, under the command of Brigadier General Leong Leang in an attempt to take out a large growing insurrectionist force known as Schwarze, led by a man known as The Vulture. The Operation was known as Operation Black. When news broke out that the 13th division had been destroyed, the 66th Division was sent in to halt any further advancement of the Schwarze. When the UNSC Odyssey arrived it was met with heavy resistance on Selene's third unnamed moon. Following a pitched Naval and ground engagement that lasted 3 days, Schwarze and it's stolen Prototype weapons are destroyed; and their leader, The Vulture is killed. When Castiel returned to Reach, he sent in his report that things had gone exactly as planned, The Vulture had been interrogated for any and all information he had, and then he was killed at the hands of Castiel. 'GOG and SAF Wars' edit 'Project Freelancer and Hunting Tyram' edit Personality A natural born leader, Castiel is one to take charge of a situation if it is needed, he is described as being friendly and open minded towards people he doesn't know, yet serious and sometimes quite stoic, although his appearance may fool some into thinking he is an uptight soldier, he is actually very easy to communicate with allowing for stronger bonds between him and others to form. He cares deeply for those under his command as well as close allies and friends, and works well with those he knows he can trust. He is also known for being very protective of his friends and comrades, since he returned from the Temples he has lived by three morals when it comes to dealing with people, Respect, Honor, and Trust. With those in mind he has overcome many obstacles and gained many friends in the process. Distinct characteristics he is known well for have been seen as, selfless, couragous, very determined to keep those he cares for safe, and a huge sense of honor. His unwillingness to allow his friends to sacrifice themselves for him may come across as stubborn, but he would rather risk his own life to save others than live on knowing he let one of his friends die for him. Abilities 'Physical Abilities' Being one of the Three Spartan II's selected for the Assassins program ONI established as a test project he has many abilities that most do not. Along with the highly valuable skills of Spartan II Training, as well as the augmentations of increased size, strength, speed and agility. 'Assassin Training' His training in the Temples allows him to employ various weapons that range from modern to ancient times. An expert with blades and short range combat he was given the title, "Ace of Blades" by his fellow Ronin. Attaining the rank of Master Assassin, he is capable of taking on multiple opponents either discreetly or head on depending on the scenario, and he has learned to utilize short ranged weapons such as the shotgun and various assault weapons. To add to his skill with various types of weapons, Castiel is also a highly skilled free runner, and with his augmentations can excell much faster than even the most advanced Parkour specialist. Another unique skill he obtained is his ability to remain completely undetected during combat if he so chooses, many advisories are dead long before they hit the ground because of this skill, making him a deadly force in close contact scenarios. Relationships 'Dana Harper' Being the only known person that Castiel ever thought of as more than a friend, Dana Harper served along side him during the GOG SAF War. Their bond with each other grew with every moment they spent together and it was Dana that showed Castiel what it meant to be a true leader, and a true friend. When Castiel lost her during the war he was greatly depressed and saddened, but because of what she taught him he refuses to let himself break, and continues to fight because of her. 'David Orion' Currently a fellow Ronin, David has been with Castiel since the begginning of the Spartan II program, though they were seperated due to Castiel being selected for the Assassin project and Orion being selected as one of the very few II's to be brought into the airforce as a pilot, they still thought of one another as brother. David has aided Castiel in numerous missions as well as problems that they have encountered, and has shown that he would die for his friend, a characteristic that Castiel respects. 'Derik' Being one of the three Spartan II's selected for the Assassins program, Derik and Castiel eventually grew a strong bond that developed into a brother hood, their team work in harsh situations is exceptional, he and Castiel would stand by one another, even to the end. 'Jacob' Jacob is the other Spartan II selected for the Assassins program and at first he and Castiel didn't always get along, both striving for the masters attention and trying to out do each other with blade combat. It wasn't until they were atop a treacherous mountain high above the forests and training grounds that they finally started working together. Jacob had fallen into a cavern and Castiel was the only other one there, knowing he couldn't just let him die he climbed down to rescue him, upon his descent he managed to find not only Jacob with an injured leg but a huge undeground city, this was later explained to them as the lost city of Caelum, it was said that it housed the greatest warriors ever known, and that the only way they could protect their city from their enemies was to bury it deep within the mountain. The cities people were lost long ago but the ruins of the place tell their stories. They spent a great deal of time down there, learning about all of this and discovering new things before finding a way out of the cavern. Both of them changed after that and they no longer looked at each other with hatred or malice, instead they looked to each other as brothers. 'David Nichols' One of Castiels Death Hussar Leaders during the GOG SAF War, David showed loyalty to his fellow soldiers that knew no bounds. Even in the end when he stayed behind with the other Death Hussar companies to allow GOG to escape the wrath of the SAF he showed that fierce loyalty which to this day is remembered and honored by those who fought along side him, especially Castiel. Gallery Agent ghost 1st generation by agentghost s111-d602di0.jpg|Castiel's first armor when he served as leader of a Reconaissance squad Agent ghost 2nd generation by agentghost s111-d602eac.jpg|Castiel's second armor Agent ghost 3rd generation by agentghost s111-d602ezk.jpg|Castiel's third armor Agent ghost 4th generation by agentghost s111-d602flg.jpg|Castiel's fourth armor Agent ghost 5th generation by agentghost s111-d602gkq.jpg|Castiel's fifth armor Agent ghost 6th generation by agentghost s111-d602h1s.jpg|Castiel's sixth and current armor Meeting room 2 by agentghost s111-d6cbkly.jpg|Castiel's armor as the leader of the GOG Sanctum by agentghost s111-d6kk47g.jpg Ghost vs trident times up by agentghost s111-d6rnsj7.jpg|Castiel's armor as seen in Halo 4 Trivia *Like many other main protagonists, Castiel shares his birthday with his creator. Category:Ronin Category:Human Characters Category:Spartan-IIs Category:3rd Gen Freelancers Category:Reapers